Experiments and Revenge
by xXxHEARTxofxICExXx
Summary: All the girls wanted was a nice girls only day...but that is ruined when Maka receives a mysterious package. Now the girls have something new to do.


**Request done for lollixlolli. Credit for the prompt goes to her.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. **_

**xxxxx**

Dr. Stein laughed evilly in his room as he sat at his computer. Earlier that day, his friend and partner Marie had come to him with a request. Her niece had recently gone through a bad breakup and would he "please, please, please do something to help her feel better".

Stein, of course, being the scientist that he is, decided he would take the opportunity to perform a little…experiment that he had been working on recently, and accepted. It hadn't taken him long to find out that the boy not only attended the DWMA, but that he was in his class. He then invited him over to the lab to "discuss his academic progress".

The boy, whose name was Collin apparently, had agreed, complaining the whole time about it being unnecessary and tedious. Nevertheless, he had shown up, and Stein had offered him tea laced with a sleeping agent. Thankfully he didn't question the drink and was unconscious within five minutes.

Stein proceeded with his experiment.

Once he had finished, he sealed up an envelope with his completed experiment, a tiny recording device and a letter, which he then mailed to one of his best students.

Happy with his work, Stein sat back in his chair. His job was done, now it was his student's turn.

_This was going to be interesting._

**xxxxx**

Maka looked at the envelope sitting on her doorstep with curiosity. Her name was scrawled across the front, but there seemed to be no other markings on it. Tentatively, she picked it up and brought it inside.

"Hey, Maka. What's that?" asked Liz when she reentered the living room.

Liz and Patty had decided that they needed a 'girl's day' and Maka's house had been selected as the location. Earlier that day, they had all gone shopping and played a short game of two on two basketball, Maka complaining the whole time because she didn't know how to play. Later in the afternoon, around three, they decided to head back to Maka's apartment.

So now her living room was filled with Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Blair, who had decided to join the fun. The boys were currently staying at Gallows Mansion with Kid because they had been left behind.

"I don't know. I found it sitting on the doorstep with my name on it." Responded Maka.

"Are you going to open it?" asked Tsubaki.

"Open it! Open it!" chanted Patty.

Maka sighed and gave in, ripping open the mysterious letter. But nothing could have prepared her, or anyone else in the room, for what was in it.

A tiny, one inch tall boy fell out onto the table that Liz was currently resting her feet on, landing with a slight oomph sound. The boy, who had previously been sleeping, promptly woke up, only to fall back on his rear in surprise at the girls surrounding him.

"What the-," he squeaked, "Maka?" he questioned, "Liz and Patty and Tsubaki and," he paused, "who the hell are you?" he asked looking at Blair.

"I'm Blair!" the cat woman responded.

The boy nodded and turned his attention back to Maka. "What am I doing here? And why are all of you so big?" he asked.

Maka looked at him curiously. "How do you know us? And a better question is, why are _you_ so _small_?"

The boy looked irritated and responded, "I'm in you class at the DWMA. My name is Collin."

Maka gave him a blank stare. _Oops._ She kneeled down to get a better look at the scrawny boy. Now that she looked closer, he did seem a bit familiar, but she had never bothered to learn his name. With his short brown hair and glasses, he was rather average looking compared to her friends and had blended into the background whenever they had lessons.

But there was still one unanswered question: _what was he doing here?_

"Maka, look." Spoke Tsubaki. "There's a letter too."

Maka turned her attention from Collin, who was starting to squirm under her scrutiny, back to the envelope. Sure enough, a letter was peeking out from inside. She pulled it out and began to read.

_Maka, _

_In this envelope, you will find a boy from your class who goes by the name of Collin. This young man has broken the heart of a young girl who also attends DWMA, and this has angered some people close to me. As punishment, I have performed a little 'experiment' on him. He has been shrunken down to nearly one inch in height and given a draft that will instantly heal any mortal blows for a short period of time._

_I have also included a small recording device. Please record everything you do with Collin for my records._

_The experiment should wear off in a day or two. In that time, you are to do with him whatever you deem appropriate._

_Have fun!_

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Stein_

Maka stared down at the letter reading it once to herself, then again out loud for the other girls to hear.

_How vague…but of course this is Dr. Stein's doing._

"What should we do with him?" she asked her friends.

"I wanna see if it's true!" yelled Patty, and before anyone else could move, she picked Collin up and threw him up into the ceiling fan where he was caught by one of the blades and thrown across the room, behind a chair. Everyone stared where he had landed, both shocked and curious to see what would happen.

A tiny groan was heard from the corner of the room, and Collin emerged from behind the chair, unscathed, but rubbing his head.

"If that didn't kill him, I don't know what would." Gasped Tsubaki. "I guess he really can't die."

"Just because I can't die for a few days, doesn't mean that doesn't hurt!" Collin yelled back in his tiny voice. Maka leaned over and picked him up by the back of his shirt, placing him back on the coffee table. Collin glared up at her. He didn't like being manhandled.

Just as he was about to complain, Maka set him down right next to where Liz's feet were resting and his words died in his throat, only to be replaced with a girly scream.

"Giant feet!" he yelled as he scrambled away from the offending appendages. The girls looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong with my feet?" asked Liz as she began to chase him around the coffee table with her big toe.

"I hate feet! Especially the smell." He screamed as he ran around the table, trying to avoid her toes. Liz paused and looked at him with an odd face.

Maka couldn't help herself…she burst out laughing. The others soon did the same.

"So, Maka," Tsubaki spoke between giggles, "have you decided what you want to do with him?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to have a bit of fun." Maka replied. "After all, he was sent to us by one of our professors." She trailed off. Patty took this opportunity to speak up.

"Yay! Foot rub!" she yelled. Collin paled.

"No!" he objected. "Absolutely not!"

"Ohh, that sounds nice." Purred Blair, pulling off the heels she had been wearing up until that point and wiggling her toes. Collin began to back away from the grinning girls. He was forced to stop when he reached the end of the table.

The grinning girls encircled him while Maka went off to the bathroom to retrieve some lotion. Colin looked around terrified. He was surrounded. His knees gave out and he fell on his butt on the table looking hopeless.

Maka returned with a bottle and a small plate. The other girls looked at the plate in confusion.

"I figure he's not big enough to reach the pump, so I thought we could put it on the plate for him." She explained, earning another round of giggles from her friends. Maka set the plate down next to him and squirted some of the lotion onto it.

"Me first!" yelled Liz, sticking her feet back in Collin's face. Collin scooted backwards quickly to avoid the limbs…too quickly. With another completely unmanly yelp, he fell off the edge of the table, landing head first on the floor below. The girls gasped, but their concern quickly died when he started grumbling.

Blair picked him up and placed him back on the table. Collin looked around the circle for any semblance of mercy. He received none. Sighing in defeat, he walked over to the plate and stuck his hands in. After that, he hesitated, looking at Liz's feet in disgust.

"Well, go on. Don't be shy." She teased. Collin glared, but walked forward and began to massage the arch of her foot while pressing his lips together tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. Liz sighed in satisfaction.

"For someone who hates feet, you really are good at this." She said. Collin glared again and made some noise that resembled a growl, but did not stop.

"Me next! Me next!" hollered Patty at top volume.

"Awww, but I wanted to go next." Begged Blair.

The girls continued arguing over the order they were going in, forgetting about the other people listening in on everything they were saying.

**xxxxx**

Dr. Stein listened as the girls argued over the order that they were going in with a sadistic grin on his face. This was going much better than he had expected.

He had taken a gamble in sending Collin to Maka, knowing her goody-two-shoes personality. However, it seemed like he had made the right decision. Not even Maka could resist a chance like this when it was handed to her on a silver platter.

Or, perhaps, Collin just irritated her that much…

Either way, his experiment was a success so far.

Stein snapped out of his thoughts. He was missing good information.

**xxxxx**

The girls sat around in a circle, content smiles on their faces. Collin really was good at foot massages. They would have to get him to do it again before the experiment wore off.

Speaking of Collin, he was currently laying on his back on the coffee table between the girls. He stared wide-eyed at the ceiling and his arms, which were spread out beside him, twitched randomly.

"So many feet…" he repeated over and over to himself.

It wasn't long before Liz sat up from her position on the couch and fixed Collin with an evil smile. "So," she addressed the rest of the group, "what should we have him do next?" she asked. The girls turned their eyes to Liz, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Well," spoke Maka, "I do have some chores I need to get done." She trailed off. The other girls' eyes lit up and quickly focused on Collin who had now moved to a sitting position.

"Oh no." he objected. "First you make me massage your feet," he shuddered at the memory, "and now you want me to do chores? I don't think so." He said vehemently.

"I don't think you have a choice." Said Tsubaki.

"The note said we could do whatever we wanted with you." added Maka. "Besides, you wouldn't want to irritate Dr. Stein would you? He might dissect you." she said, the last bit with as much sweetness she could muster.

_On second thought, I should just let Dr. Stein dissect him…_

Collin paled at the thought of what Dr. Stein would do to him if this little 'experiment' on him ended up failing. After all, it was Stein who wanted these girls to torment him.

"Plus, try not to forget that you're only one inch tall." Maka added as an afterthought.

Collin's pale face reddened at this comment and he yelled back as loud as he could, "How can I forget when the five of you are constantly towering over me?"

Irritated, Maka picked up the nearest book and Maka chopped him, which ended up smashing his entire body into the coffee table. When she lifted the book up, Collin lay on the table with a dazed expression on his face, groaning.

"It really is convenient that he can't die." Mumbled Liz.

"Alright," groaned Collin. "What chores do you want me to do?"

"Well…" thought Maka, but she was soon interrupted by Patty's stomach growling. "You can start by making us a snack." The other girls' faces brightened at this. "Then you can clean the bathroom."

Collin sighed in resignation, then jumped off the table and walked to the kitchen.

**xxxxx**

Four hours later and Maka's small apartment was nearly spotless. For such a small boy, he had been rather efficient with his cleaning. Maka believed it to be in the hopes that she and the other girls would show him mercy. The girls had decided to watch a movie while they kept Collin busy and ate the food that he had made.

Liz and Patty were now dead asleep on her couch. As was Blair, who had returned to cat form and was perched on the arm. Tsubaki and herself were the only two still awake. Maka glanced at the clock, which read 8:07pm. Deciding that it was late enough, she covered the Thompson sisters with a blanket and offered Tsubaki her guest room.

As she got ready for bed, Collin's tiny voice rang out. "What am I supposed to do?" Maka looked down to see the tiny boy standing near her bedroom door. Walking over, she picked him up by his collar and set him down on her desk. She grabbed a pillow from her bed and placed it next to him.

"You can sleep on this, I guess." She said, tiredly and walked back over to her bed.

"No blanket?" he asked in a whiney voice.

"Don't push it." Was all she replied before slipping into bed and pulling the covers over her head. She fell asleep almost instantly, not bothering to check what Collin would do.

She slept soundly until a large crash woke her up in the middle of the night. Looking at the clock next to her bed, she determined that the time was around one in the morning and groaned. However, her worry over what happened won over sleep for the moment.

Sitting up, the first thing she noticed was that her desk had been overturned. The next was that there was a very, life sized Collin sitting on her floor looking around confused. He didn't focus on anything until Maka's bedroom door slammed open and Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Blair burst into the room all yelling questions.

Collin jumped to his feet. It was only then that he seemed to notice his own state. Looking down, he took in his size then looked up at the girls again.

"I'm back to normal." He whispered, more to himself than any of them. "I'm back!" he yelled again, then he bolted for the door. He shoved the four girls in the doorway out of the way and ran. Moments later, they heard the front door slam.

The girls looked between them, then shrugged their shoulders, each one going back to where they had been sleeping. Maka looked at her desk. She would worry about that after school tomorrow, and she suspected that Collin would not be there.

She would be surprised if he ever returned to that school.

Not that she cared.

**xxxxx**

Stein grinned as he played the recording back for Marie and her niece, who could not seem to stop giggling the entire time. She particularly enjoyed the foot massage.

Marie sweat-dropped as she listened. This hadn't been what she had meant when she had asked for Stein's help. But what could you expect when you asked a mad scientist for a favor?

Stein himself was quite happy with the results of the experiment. He would have to work on it a bit. The boy hadn't stayed tiny for as long as he would have liked, and he still didn't know if his mortality had returned yet, but for a trial run, it had gone exceedingly well.

In the end, it seemed that this little experiment had ended well for everyone.

Who said nothing good can come of revenge?

**xxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review :)**


End file.
